


The Enterprise Daughters

by gayspacepilots



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bones being super supportive and sympathetic, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacepilots/pseuds/gayspacepilots
Summary: To a random person, Leonard McCoy was a hardass that didn’t give a damn about anything. But that couldn’t be further from the truth. Bones McCoy cared deeply for his friends and the entire enterprise crew. Hikaru Sulu was one of the first people to find this out about him.Or, the best friends fanfic I've wanted to write for over a month.





	1. The Sympathetic Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [thecaptainandthesergeant's](http://thecaptainandthesergeant.tumblr.com) tumblr prompt where Bones finds out that Hikaru has a daughter and sympathizes with him because he has a daughter that he never gets to see.  
> Her original post can be found [here](http://thecaptainandthesergeant.tumblr.com/post/148183806385/bones-finding-out-that-sulu-has-a-young-daughter).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!!

Hikaru had been in the observation deck, staring at the stars as the Enterprise passed by. He sighed heavily, resting the side of his head against the glass. He felt like crying, he just wanted to see his family more often. It was one of the drawbacks to his job, it was the one thing he wished he could change. He tried to stay strong for them, but from time to time, he would break down.

He was just about to leave the room when the door whooshed open, revealing a tired looking Bones. The doctor walked over to Hikaru and spoke quietly, “Mr. Sulu, I don’t mean to pry, but you’ve been in here for over 6 and a half hours.” Bones gave him a sympathetic look before continuing, “You know, I’m not just a doctor, I’m your friend and I’m concerned about you. You’ve been isolating yourself from the rest of the crew and you seem to be distracted when you’re on the bridge.”

Hikaru sighed, he wasn’t feeling up to having this conversation. “I’m fine,” He muttered, trying to push past Bones.

“In a pig’s eye you are!” He argued, his eyes worried, “Come on Hikaru, what’s on your mind? What’s wrong?”

 

Hikaru couldn’t take it, he broke down, he crumpled to the floor as tears poured down his face. Bones was at his side instantly, he’d never seen Hikaru show any pain or a sign of weakness. The man had nerves of steel, but he had a soft heart that only the bridge crew knew about. But this was different, Bones never saw Hikaru cry; he’d seen him happy, he saw him when he was mad and he’d seen him when he was pissed off. But he’d never shed a tear in front of him.

“Hey,” Bones soothed, resting his hand on Hikaru’s quivering shoulder. “It’s alright, you’re gonna-”

“No!” Hikaru sobbed, his voice breaking and his body curling up on the floor. “It’s not alright...it’s not alright.”

Bones was silent, he didn’t know how to comfort the man. He was half tempted to leave and come back with the scotch he stole from Pavel. He was also half tempted to give Nyota or Scotty a call, to get them to calm Hikaru down.

He was just about to get up and leave, when Hikaru spoke again. Bones didn’t move a muscle.

“I have a family.”

 

Bones’s eyebrows shot up and his jaw hit the floor. He looked over at Hikaru’s left hand and sure enough, resting on his second finger, was a shiny, bright, metal ring. “How did I never notice that?” Bones asked himself, “Was that always there? Does he take it off regularly?”

Bones hesitated before asking, “How long have you been together?”

Hikaru shakily looked over at Bones. His eyes were red and his face was soiled. He sighed before answering, “We just celebrated our 5 year anniversary before I left.”

Bones felt terrible, Hikaru sounded miserable and he desperately wanted to help him. “Hikaru...I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine how that feels.”

Hikaru almost met his eyes, “That’s not it.”

 

“Oh no, there’s more? God, dammit, haven’t you put this man through enough?” He asked himself.

“It’s not?” Bones gulped.

Hikaru shook his head, “We have a daughter.”

“Oh good, something I can finally relate to,” Bones told himself.

“Hikaru, I know how you feel,” He spoke quietly.

Hikaru sniffed and pulled himself into a sitting position, “You do?”

“Yes, I have a little girl, Joanna, but she’s not so little any more. I think she turns 11 this year.”

And for the first time that night, Bones saw Hikaru smile, “My baby girl just turned 1. I was there for her birthday, but I had to leave a few weeks later.”

“What’s her name,” Bones asked, trying to distract Hikaru.

“Demora. Ben and I both came up with it.”

Bones’s brow furrowed, “Ben?” He asked.

“Oh, my husband,” Hikaru explained, “Sorry, I should have said that before.”

“That’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Bones thought for a minute before speaking again, “Can you tell me about Demora?”

 

Hikaru’s face lit up instantly, “She’s so sweet. She just started walking when I was still on Yorktown, which is where we live and not too long after that, she started talking. Her first words were Dada and Papa. She pointed at me when she said Dada and she pointed at Ben when she said Papa.” Hikaru’s eyes were full of tears again, but Bones could tell they from happiness, rather than the alternative.

Bones laughed, hoping it would cheer the man up even more, “Has she done anything else?”

“Ben’s sent me a few videos of her pushing things off of her high chair, to see what happens to them.” He paused to chuckle lightly, “Her favourite thing to do, apparently, is push her food of her chair and watch it splat onto the ground.”

“Well, I remember when Jo was that age, she would throw food at the wall if she didn’t like it. So be glad Demora hasn’t started throwing things yet.” Bones teased, patting the helmsman’s shoulder lightly.

“I’m sure Ben will let me know as soon as she does,” Hikaru laughed, his voice shaking slightly, “He promised to send me everything that he could. It’s not the same as being there, but it’s the closest I can get.” He wiped the tears from his eyes before continuing, “I can’t wait until she can speak in full sentences. Maybe then I will be able to talk to her and get to know her.”

 

Bones pulled Hikaru into a hug, “You may have nerves of steel and the best damn poker face I’ve ever seen, but that doesn’t change that you’ve got the biggest and sappiest heart on this ship.”

Hikaru smiled before hugging Bones back, tightly. “I thought that was supposed to be you,” Hikaru joked.

Bones chuckled, “Yeah, well you’ve just one-upped me.”

 

“You gonna be okay?” Bones asked, walking Hikaru back to his quarters.

“Yeah,” Hikaru breathed, “I’ll be alright. Thank you Bones.”

“No problem,” He answered, “Let me know if you need anything, alright?”

“I will,” Hikaru mumbled as he entered his quarters.

 

“This is going to be a long 5 years,” Hikaru muttered to himself as he collapsed on the bed.

 

\----- _A few months later-----_

 

It wasn’t long after Bones found Hikaru in the observation deck, that the two started hanging out regularly. They had been spending every Saturday talking and making little videos for Demora. Bones would help Hikaru record little “I love you” videos and dumb dubsmashes of Hikaru lipsyncing some of Demora’s favourite songs. The most recent video was Hikaru’s lipsynching of “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” when the crew was visiting Teller.

 

_\-----2 Hours Ago-----_

 

_“Dem, loved your video, ‘Ru,” Ben murmured._

_Hikaru laughed, “I thought she’d like it.”_

_“She won’t stop listening to it. She insists that I play it for her every day.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah, she’ll say, ‘Papa! Dada music sing!’”_

_Hikaru smiled brightly, “That’s adorable.”_

_“She also dances to it...even though it’s only 8 seconds long.” Ben giggled._

_“Can you send a video of that?” Hikaru asked, “I don’t want to miss that.”_

_Ben sighed happily, “Sure thing baby.”_

_“I have to go,” Hikaru mumbled, “But I’ll talk to you later?”_

_“Okay, see you later, sunshine.”_

_CALL ENDED_

 

\----- _Present_ \-----

 

They would also record little heartfelt messages for Demora; which usually involved Hikaru telling Demora about how important it is to pursue your dreams and find what you’re passionate about. The only problem with those videos was that they tended to get too emotional. Bones would have to set the PADD down so he could comfort the sobbing Hikaru.

 

\----- _Hikaru’s POV: Past-----_

 

_“...so it’s important to find what you love in life and to follow your dreams because they will make you happy and will put you in a good place.” Hikaru paused to suck in a breath. “I-I found my place in life and that’s with you and your Papa. I-I...love you so much and it m-makes me happy whenever I’m with y-you and that’s why you need to follow your heart. Your heart will led you to where you belong and you won’t regret it.” Hikaru was sobbing. His voice was broken and it was two octaves higher than usual._

_Bones put down the PADD and sat down next to Hikaru. He let him cry until the tears stopped flowing down his face._

 

_“She’ll understand,” Bones soothed, “She’s a smart kid, she know why you’re out here. She knows you love it. But she also knows that you love her. She may not fully understand right now, but she will in the future.”_

_“How can you be so sure?” Hikaru cried out._

_Bones gave a light smile, “Because I know kids. I know how they behave and act. I know Demora will understand your internal struggle between staying and leaving.”_

_Hikaru took a hesitant breath, “Are you sure?”_

_“I promise.”_

 

\----- _Bones’s POV: 20 Months Later (6 Days Before Demora’s 2nd Birthday)_ \-----

 

Bones would always ask Hikaru about Demora and Hikaru would always light up because he loved bragging about his little girl. If he was with a bigger group of people, Hikaru would brag even more.

“Hikaru, how old is Dem now?” A young lieutenant, Bones didn’t know, asked.

“She turns 3 next week,” Hikaru smiled, “Ben said that once it’s her birthday, she can be enrolled in preschool on Yorktown!”

“Wow that’s great!” Ensign Syl replied, happily.

“Not only that, but she knows her age and her name. But she has a hard time pronouncing it properly, so it comes out as Demo-wah.” Hikaru laughed softly, pulling out his PADD, “Here, Ben sent me a video of her saying it.”

 

_Ben was holding the camera and Demora was standing in the living room._

_“What’s your name?” Ben asked softly from behind the camera, pointing at finger towards the toddler._

_Her head tilted to the side slightly and her brow furrowed in concentration. After a short amount of time, she gasped loudly, “Demowah!”_

_Ben laughed from behind the camera. “That’s right,” He chirped, ruffling her hair lightly. Demora giggled and jumped up and down, as she repeated, “Demowah! Demowah! Demowah! Demowah! Demowah!”_

_“How old are you Demora?” Ben asked kneeling down next to her._

_“I’m thweee,” She answered, squeezing her eyes shut and holding out three of her fingers._

_“That’s right, sweetie,” Ben cooed, kissing her extended hand._

_“I luv you Papa!” She smiled._

_“I love you too, Dem,” Ben spoke, “Can you tell Daddy that you love him?” Demora turned in the general direction of the camera and waved, “I luv you Dada.”_

 

The video ended with Demora smiling with a bright, gummy smile.

“Awww, that’s adorable,” Nyota answered, slinging her arm around Hikaru’s shoulders.

“Ben says she’s learning very quickly. She can almost speak in full sentences, even though her pronunciation isn’t the greatest. She’s been asking him questions, like, ‘Why is the sky black?’ and ‘What are the white things in the sky?’”

“Wow, what else can she do?” Ensign Syl asked.

“She loves to tell stories, particularly about flying space people. She can identify colours and name them. She’s also has taken a liking to finger painting.” Hikaru hummed.

 

They were interrupted when the senior bridge crew was called to the bridge.

“I’ll talk to you guys later,” Syl called as Nyota, and Hikaru left the rec room with Bones trailing behind them.

 

_\-----5 Days Later-----_

 

Bones thought Hikaru was doing a lot better, but his thoughts changed when Hikaru commed him a few days later at 02:00.

“Mr. Sulu, why are you calling at this hour?” Bones muttered, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“I’m sorry Doc, but I...I need someone to talk to.” Hikaru explained, sounding dejected.

“I’ll be right there,” Bones mumbled, turning off his PADD. He replicated a cup of coffee for himself and a green tea for Hikaru. He walked into Hikaru’s room using his medical override. Nothing could have prepared Bones for the sight he saw. There was Hikaru, curled tightly around one of his pillows, looking dejected. His eyes were blank, staring into the white walls of his quarters.

 

“Hikaru,” Bones asked, hesitantly. The man looked up and sat upright on the bed, before pulling a blanket around himself.

“Here,” Bones mumbled, offering Hikaru the tea. He took it and held it in his hands. “You wanna talk about it?”

Hikaru shook his head and answered with a broken voice, “No, but I need to.”

 

They sat in silence until Hikaru spoke again, “Dem’s angry with me.”

Bones raised an eyebrow at this. He almost regretted asking, “Why is she mad at you?”

Hikaru sighed, “I...she’s upset because I’m not going to be there for her birthday tomorrow. That I’m not there with her when Ben is.” Hikaru was sobbing heavily at this point, “She h-hates me because s-she thinks I’ve abandoned her.”

Bones felt terrible, watching Hikaru go through this. “Hikaru,” He spoke softly, “She may be upset now, but one day she will understand. She will understand why you’re out here and why you’re not at home. She will learn just how much you love her through your video calls and the pictures and gifts you send to her. She may not understand now, but she will soon. She will realize just how hard it is for you to be separated from them.”

Hikaru sniffed several times, “Are you sure?”

Bones thought to himself, “I wish I could be certain of that...” But he couldn’t tell Hikaru that, so instead he answered, “Of course.”

 

Hikaru smiled and gave his thanks to Bones before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Bones pulled Hikaru’s blankets over the man before he grabbed Hikaru’s abandoned tea and poured it in the sink.

“Computer, lights 0%,” Bones commanded before he turned on his heel and left Hikaru’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out [thecaptainandthesergeant's](http://thecaptainandthesergeant.tumblr.com) blog. She's super sweet and she runs an amazing blog that you all should check it out.
> 
> The dubsmash video that's referenced in this chapter is based off of a real dubsmash that John Cho made. It can be found [here](https://twitter.com/JohnTheCho/status/755807615083425792) if you're interested.
> 
> That's the end of this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Birthday Wishes and Emotional Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben video calls Hikaru on Demora's birthday and they shower their daughter with gifts and a homemade birthday cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired and based off of [these](http://thecaptainandthesergeant.tumblr.com/post/148183806385/bones-finding-out-that-sulu-has-a-young-daughter) tumblr prompts from [thecaptainandthesergeant](http://thecaptainandthesergeant.tumblr.com). She's super sweet and you should go check out her blog.

Hikaru woke up the next day early and excited. He checked the chronometer, deciding he had just enough time to shower before his video call with Demora; to make it even better, Jim had given him the whole day off to spend some time with his family. He finished his sonic shower in 8 minutes and quickly got dressed in a white collared shirt, a black vest and black dress pants. He wanted to make a good impression, but still be casual, so he rolled his sleeves up and unbuttoned the first button of his dress shirt.

He looked over himself in the mirror once and deemed himself ready. He sat himself down at his desk and waited for them to call. He nervously fidgeted with a old style pen, unable to sit still. His heart leapt into his throat once the his PADD went off, telling him, he got a call. He took a deep breath before tapping on the ‘accept call’ notification on his PADD screen. He watched as the call connected and showed Ben sitting in front of the camera.

“Hey sweetie,” Ben murmured.

“G’morning, Ben,” Hikaru replied, “Where’s Dem?”

“I haven’t woken her up yet,” Ben yawned, “But I thought we could wake her up together.” Hikaru smiled and murmured, “Okay.”

 

Ben got up from his chair and grabbed his PADD, turning it so Hikaru could see where Ben was going. Once Ben quietly opened Demora’s room and walked up to her, he whispered a, “Are you ready ‘Ru?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

Ben moved one of his hands away from the PADD and gently shook Demora’s shoulder. “Hey Dem,” He spoke softly, “Dem wake up.”

Demora cracked her eyes open and squinted at her surroundings. Her eyes eventually focused on Ben and she smiled. “‘Morning Papa,” She hummed.

“Do you know what day it is today?” Ben asked, his face lighting up.

Her face contorted, “No,” She answered.

Hikaru laughed, “It’s your birthday, sweetie!”

It was then that Demora realized that Ben was holding a PADD with Hikaru on the other end of it. She lit up instantly, “Dada!” She shouted, “You here?”

“Of course Dem, I wasn’t going to miss your birthday.”

 

Ben clapped his hand against his leg, “Alright! How about we go to the living room so Dem can open her presents?” Demora was off the bed instantly and bolted out the door; both Hikaru and Ben could hear her squeals through the walls.

“Dada! Papa! Presents!” She hollered from the living room.

The two men laughed as Ben carried Hikaru into the living room. Demora was staring at the large pile of presents in front of her.

“Dem, why don’t you start with one from Dada?” Ben suggested.

Demora’s head shot up, “Dada got me presents?” She asked.

Hikaru chuckled, “Dem, I’ve been travelling all over the place, getting you gifts to make up for all the time that I haven’t been around. The last planet we were on, I boxed up all your gifts and arranged for a shuttle to take them to Yorktown… for you.”

Demora’s jaw hit the floor and tears pricked her eyes. “Really?” She cried.

Hikaru nodded, “Really.”

“I thought Dada left for stars.” She answered, her voice shaking.

“Yes, I left to explore space, but I love you Dem. I love you so much, I love Papa and I love you. I don’t like that I have to leave. I don’t like missing out on watching you grow up, but I love you Dem and I will always love you.”

 

Tears started pouring down Demora’s face. “I thought Dada not love me. But Dada love me. I am wrong,” She sobbed. Simultaneously, Hikaru and Ben’s hearts broke. Ben pulled Demora into a tight hug and Hikaru cried into his hands.

“Oh Dem, that’s not true. I love you and I should be sorry for not saying that enough.”

“I...sorry, Dada,” She wailed, turning to the PADD, “Forgive me?”

“It’s okay Dem. It’s alright,” Hikaru soothed, “How about you open one of your presents? That will cheer you up.” Demora wiped the remaining tears from her face as she turned to the presents. “Which one?” She asked, glancing over to Hikaru.

“How about the gold one on the top. It’s from me.” Hikaru answered. Demora smiled and pulled it off the stack. She quickly unwrapped it, randomly tearing at the wrapping paper. She gasped once the gift was revealed. It was a framed picture, a real picture with Hikaru and Ben holding a 6 month old Demora in their arms.

Demora giggled, “I love it Dada!”

Hikaru smiled, “I thought you would like it.”

“What else of Dada’s can I open?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Umm,” Hikaru thought, “The striped green one is mine and so is the orange one and the yellow stars gift bag. Oh! And the box with the pink heart comes from your space Uncles and Auntie Nyota.”

Demora ripped open the rest of her presents. From Hikaru, she ended up getting a small Vulcan succulent, an Enterprise stuffie and a memory game from when the Enterprise visited Andoria. From Ben, she got several beginner reading books, a Yorktown stuffie, a holo that projected the stars into her bedroom, a tricycle in the shape of the Enterprise, and an art kit with crayons, glue, pipe cleaners, safety scissors, glitter glue, markers and construction paper.

From the bridge crew, she got a Captain’s chair, fit for a 4 year old.

“Uncle Scotty spent 2 months, with the rest of your Uncles and Auntie Nyota, building that for you.” Hikaru explained, as Demora oogled over the chair.

“The buttons on the chair work,” Hikaru added, “They make the exact same noises that the actual Captain’s chair makes. Plus, a few extra sounds that we all helped out with.”

 

Demora crawled into the chair and started pushing all the various buttons; her eyes lighting up at the little noises they made. Some of her favourites was Uncle Pavel saying, “Keptin on ze bridge,” and her father saying, “Aye, Aye Captain.”

“I love it!” She squealed, bouncing in her chair, “Thank you dada!”

“You’re welcome Dem,” Hikaru smiled brightly.

 

\---- _12 Hours Later_ \-----

 

“Happy Birthday to you!” Hikaru and Ben sung before Demora blew out the 3 candles on her vanilla confetti cake. Hikaru and Ben clapped when the candles went out.

“Alright,” Ben called, clapping his hands together, “Who wants some cake?”

Demora lit up, “I do! I do!” She cheered, smiling from ear to ear. Ben moved to grab two plates, two forks and a knife from the kitchen. He sat down next to Demora as he cut two pieces of cake, one for Demora, the other for himself.

“What about Dada’s cake?” Demora asked.

“I have my own cake, Dem,” Hikaru spoke, holding up his replicated piece of cake.

She pouted before asking Ben, “Why can’t he have our cake?”

“Because he’s on the Enterprise, sweetie,” Ben answered, “And the Enterprise is too far away to beam a slice of cake to your father.”

“Can we save some for Dada?” She asked, poking at her cake with her fork.

Ben smiled, “Of course we can. We’ll cut a piece and keep in the freezer until he comes home again. Does that sound alright?”

“Okay!” She smiled, “Dada, we’re going to save you some cake!”

Hikaru chuckled, “That sounds great, I can’t wait to try some.”

“It’s tasty,” Demora shrieked, “Papa made it, it tastes like rainbows and sunlight!”

“Oooo, that sounds lovely,” Hikaru hummed, “Papa and I love rainbows.”

“They’re pretty,” She murmured.

Hikaru smiled at his family, he missed the moments like this. Where he could talk to them for hours without stopping. He loved bonding with Demora and the late night conversations he’d have with Ben. It was moments like these ones that made him feel so much better.

 

\----- _1 Hour Later_ \-----

 

Hikaru had spent the whole day talking to his family, to his stunning husband and his beautiful little girl. It pained him to say goodbye and end their 13 hour long video call.

“Did you have a good birthday, Dem?” Hikaru murmured as Ben tucked Demora into bed.

“Best...rthday ever,” She yawned, her eyes squeezing shut as she snuggled into her warm blankets.

“Goodnight Dem,” Hikaru cried softly, “I love you.”

“...luv you too,” She mumbled, falling asleep instantly. Ben turned back to the PADD and carried it into his room. He set it down and sat at his desk. “Did you have fun today?” Ben asked, sounding sad.

Hikaru looked up at him, seeing tears in Ben’s eyes. Hikaru mustered up the biggest and brightest smile he could, “Yes,” He breathed. “It was incredible. I love you both, so much and it felt like I was really there with you and Dem.”

Ben shed several tears at this. “I felt the same way.”

They were both silent after that, neither one of them willing to hang up.

 

Ben sighed, “Well, I should probably let you go. You have a ship to fly tomorrow.”

Hikaru nodded, “I don’t want to hang up.”

Ben laughed, “We can’t talk all night ‘Ru. That won’t end well.”

Hikaru laughed with him, “I know. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Goodnight Ben.”

“‘Night Ru.”

 

\----- _Bones’s POV: The Next Evening_ \-----

 

“You know she loves you, right?” Bones asked, drinking the rest of his coffee, which had gone cold.

Hikaru smiled, he loved these times with Bones. Where he would pour his heart out to Bones about the video calls with his family and all the things he was missing while on the Enterprise. The doctor was incredibly understanding and would sometimes tell Hikaru about Joanna; who was taken away from him, by his ex wife. Hikaru could never imagine a life where he couldn’t see or speak to Demora. He would take their video calls and care packages over nothing, any day.

“Yeah, I know.” He paused before sighing, “I just wish I could see them more often.”

Bones pulled the man into a soft hug, when suddenly, a thought struck him. He let go of Hikaru as he spoke, “I’ll handle that...don’t you worry.”

“Bones?” Hikaru asked, confused.

“Don’t worry,” He repeated, patting the man’s shoulder, “I’ll take care of it.”

  


Which what caused Bones to get Hikaru extra time on shore leave for ‘medical reasons’. If anyone from Starfleet Command asked, Hikaru was diagnosed with severe kinetosis and benefitted from having extra time on shore leave. However, the crew knew the truth, that Bones had lied because he’s, “A badass who isn’t afraid to break the rules for the right reasons.” According to Jim and the entire medical crew.

But only Hikaru knew Bones’s real answer, which he told him after Hikaru was surprised by Ben and Demora greeting him on Risa. And if anyone thought of arguing against Hikaru’s extended shore leave, once they saw a surprised Hikaru running over to his 3 year old daughter and spin her around in circles, they instantly forgot what they were upset about in the first place. They were just happy to see the helmsman happy again.

“Dada!”

Hikaru stopped, he knew that voice, but what was it doing here. His eyes scanned the building he was standing in.

“Dada!” The voice screeched again, followed by quick, light footsteps, headed in Hikaru’s direction. And that’s when he saw her, smiling brightly he ran over to his daughter and scooped her into his arms. He spun her in circles, kissing her cheeks, head and nose a hundred times. Demora giggled at each one, letting out a, “Tickles Dada!”

Hikaru couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy.

“I missed you, Dem.” He whispered, kissing her cheeks one more time. “I missed you so much.”

“How did you get here and how did you know we’d be here?” Hikaru asked Ben as the three of them walked back to the small hotel room Ben and Demora were staying in.

Ben smirked, “We had a little help from Uncle Bones. I think he said something along the lines of, ‘You tell this to anyone and you will end up in quarantine for 4 weeks. The truth is, I can’t bear imagining you and Dem, alone on Yorktown without Hikaru. So I want to help your family out as much as I can.’”

 

Hikaru smiled to himself, “Oh I need to thank him for this. But not until I’m back on the Enterprise; I’m home again and I’m not ready to give that up, not yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of chapter 2, please let me know what you thought. 
> 
> The outfit that Hikaru wears during Demora's birthday is based of of the following gifs of John Cho: [here](http://wpmedia.o.canada.com/2014/04/cho2.jpg), [here](http://imgur.com/Kku57S5) and[here](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/sey115/media/sey115044/cho%20shoot_zpsxbkalgjf.gif.html).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hop eyou will continue to read this story.


	3. A Special Visit From a Special Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru plans to surprise Bones with a visit from someone he hadn't seen in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by [thecaptainandthesergeant's](http://thecaptainandthesergeant.tumblr.com/) Bones and Hikaru headcanons that can be found [here](http://thecaptainandthesergeant.tumblr.com/post/148183806385/bones-finding-out-that-sulu-has-a-young-daughter). She's amazing and I'd recommend checking out her blog.

\----- _Bones’s POV: Present_ \-----

 

But despite how much Hikaru loved talking about his family to the Enterprise crew, Bones knew that he would return to his quarters, depressed. He would put on a happy face for the crew, Ben and Demora; but, once he was alone, he would break down. It didn’t always happen, the more video calls he made and the more time on shore leave he got, the better he was. But Bones could tell when Hikaru had a rough night. He knew when Hikaru showed up on the bridge with bags under his eyes and dragging his feet, that the last night had been rough on him. But little did he know that Hikaru had been planning something important last night and was unable to get any sleep.

 

The morning had came and gone and halfway through the afternoon, Bones got a call from Scotty. “Doctor, you’re needed in the transporter room.”

His brow furrowed, “Why would I be needed in the transporter room? We’re not orbiting a planet and we didn’t send an away team and we’re not expecting anyone.”

“Doc, trust me, you want to be down here.” The Scotsman spoke.

Bones sighed as he got up from his chair, “I’m on my way.”

 

Bones walked out of his office and made his way down to the transporter room. What he saw, shocked him. Standing on the transporter pad, next to Hikaru, was Joanna; his 13 year old daughter.

“Hey Dad,” She smiled.

Bones cried as he ran towards Joanna, giving her a huge hug. He buried his face into her hair, trying to hide the tears that were falling from his face.

“Oh, Jo!” He choked, “Darlin’, I missed you.”

She leaned her head against his chest, “I missed you too.”

“How did you get here?” He asked without breaking their hug. She glanced over her shoulder to Hikaru and smiled, “A very kind helmsman gave me a call and told me that you could use some cheering up.”

Bones broke their hug to look over at Hikaru, who was smiling on the transporter pad. “You did this?”

Hikaru nodded, “It was a combined effort. Joanna and I have been planning this for weeks. Trying to figure out the best time to send her over, the range of the transporters and the shuttles.”

“It took us awhile, but we eventually got it figured out.” Joanna explained.

“Consider it as a thank you for helping me keep in touch with my family. You did so much for me, I figured you could use a visit from your daughter.”

Bones smiled and wiped the tears from his face, before approaching Hikaru and giving him a tight hug. “Thank you Hikaru, I owe you one.”

 

Hikaru laughed, “Well, I’ll be in my quarters. I’ve got some people back home I need to talk to. There's some dumb videos I need to send to them and some little trinkets to show them.” Hikaru turned to leave but stopped just outside of the room. “Have fun you guys,” He called before walking back to his quarters.

“Alright Jo,” Bones spoke, clapping his hands together, “Have you ever been bowling on a starship?”

“You have a bowling alley here?” She gasped.

“Come on!” He answered as he grabbed her hand and led her to the nearest turbolift, “You’re missing out. I have the ship’s highest score in 10 pin bowling.”

“Not for long!” Joanna laughed.

 

Three hours later, Hikaru was sitting in his desk chair with his chin in his hands. He was enchanted from listening to his daughter talk about her day. She was sitting his Ben’s lap as he braided her long hair. Hikaru showed them his most recent videos and they laughed at all of them.

_“Dada’s funny!” Demora giggled, wiggling in Ben’s lap._

He showed them all of the little knickknacks he got them from the planets the Enterprise had visited.

_“Dada! Can I have them?”_

_“Yes, of course you can,” Hikaru answered._

_“Dada will bring them to his next shore leave and we’ll pick them up then. Okay Dem?” Ben asked._

_“Okay!”_

 

Meanwhile, the rest bridge crew, were divided into two, uneven cheering squads. One group was cheering on Bones, the other was cheering on Joanna.

“Jo-an-na! Jo-an-na! Jo-an-na!” Nyota and Pavel cheered, while Spock stood motionless beside them.

“Bones, you got this!” Jim shouted, by then turned to Scotty and whispered, “He doesn’t stand a chance...does he?”

Scotty shook his head. He spoke, under his breath, “Not a chance. The lassie is whooping his ass.”

Bones, mildly irritated, turned around and yelled, “You call that a cheering squad? Why’s my cheering squad doubting me?”

 

Despite who’s team they were on, they all burst into cheers when Joanna doubled Bones’s record in 10 pin bowling. Which made her the best bowler on the USS Enterprise. “Now that’s my girl!” Bones shouted giving her a hug that lifted her into the air.

“I love you, Jo.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating adding another chapter to this story, but I like how this chapter ends. However, I'll probably write more about Hikaru and the Enterprise crew making little videos that he sends to Demora during their video calls. 
> 
> I would like to thank thecaptainandthesergeant for letting me write this little story. I had a lot of fun writing this. Bones is one of my favourite characters and I love writing him into my stories. Plus, it was interesting to see a story that was more centered around Bones and Hikaru's friendship. In my other stories, I didn't get to express their friendship as much and it was interesting to explore their relationship further and how they could bond over their families that they never get to see.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story, please let me know what you thought and thank you for reading this story of mine.


End file.
